


Lucky

by puppetclown



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Drabble, Gen, Kittens, One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetclown/pseuds/puppetclown
Summary: A brief flashback to the trio’s childhood when Kousuke Seto runs off to the woods. Thankfully, he isn’t alone in this.





	Lucky

The young boy leaned back against the old elm tree, covering his eyes. He pulled his hood up, his ears stinging from the cold autumn wind. “What did I do?” he whimpered to himself pathetically. He tried to wipe away the tears, but more kept coming. All the other boys hated him, he was sure of it. He was weak, he just a big baby, all he did was cry. Seto had run off to the woods to cry by himself, which he thought was pathetic in and of itself. “Kano and Kido are going to be so mad at me…” he told himself, attempting to stop the tears forcefully. However, just as the next sobbing fit was coming, he heard a soft rustling from a bush just a few feet ahead of him. He flinched so hard that he nearly fell backwards, only catching himself on his elbows.

There was a soft noise. A whimper perhaps? Or… a  _ meow?  _ He got up and inched closer to get a look at the source of the sound. He looked to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring between the leaves of the bush. He crouched closer, meeting the eyes of the creature and blinking slowly. “Y-you don’t need to cry,” he said softly. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I promise.” The next sound was another meow. A small, pink nose stuck out from under the bush. Seto inched even closer, this time reaching out an open palm. “Hey… Maybe we can be friends?”

A tiny black kitten carefully crept out and sniffed his hand, eyes widened. It then rubbed its head against Seto’s hand and began to let out a purr. He smiled and picked the kitten up before gently setting it in his lap. It immediately curled up tightly, purrs getting louder. “A-ah, you’re so nice to me…” he hummed softly. Seto finally noticed the change. His tears were gone, his shoulders were relaxed back, and he felt safe and sound with his new friend. 

The kitten’s breath started to grow slower and slower. Its eyes were closed and its only remaining movements were a steady rise and fall of breath and a gentle twitching tail. Seto held still, just enjoying the cat’s company. “I’ll name you Lucky,” he whispered, careful not to disturb the kitten, “because I was lucky to find you.” 

A bit of time had past with Seto carefully holding the sleeping Lucky when the sun started to fall behind the trees. The comfortable silence was suddenly broken by a loud voice. “Seto! Kousuke Seto! Bro, where are you?” 

Seto picked Lucky up in his arms and jumped to his feet. The kitten squirmed at first, but eventually adjusted itself with its paws draped over his arms. “Kano?” he called back at the sound of his adoptive brother’s voice. “A-ah, I’m out here…” 

The energetic blonde boy quickly veered around the trees with Kido a few paces behind him. He swung his arms around Seto’s shoulders, taking him by surprise. “We’ve been looking for you!” Kano said loudly, completely oblivious to the small kitten in the boy’s arms. He then looked at Seto’s face. “Jeez, bro, have you been crying again?” he asked

Seto flinched slightly and moved his arm to protect Lucky from the very brash Kano. “C-careful…” he said. He looked his brother in the eyes. “I’m sorry. I just needed to get away for a bit, and I suppose I lost track of time,” he admitted. Glancing back at Lucky, his face lit up again. “I made a new friend today! Do you think we can keep her?”

Kido approached them too, clearly agitated. “Seto, it’s late. What were you thinking--” The second her eyes fell on the kitten, she went silent. Without saying anything, she reached out her hand and Lucky sniffed. Instantly, her icy composure melted. “Hm… Made another friend I see,” she said, lightening up. She shrugged. “Ah, come on, we have to get going before it’s too dark.”

“Do you want to hold Lucky?” Seto asked her.

“Lucky?”

“I named her Lucky! I think she likes you.” He smiled brightly. 

“Tch. Hmph.” Kido carefully took the kitten from him and held it in her arms. Her hood was pulled up, but Seto could still catch the smile on her face as the cat curled up in her arms. “We can take the kitten home, but we have to get going.”

Seto smiled back and walked with his siblings towards the home, Kido in the lead. She held onto the kitten, murmuring affirmations to the nonverbal animal. Kano, on the other hand, walked with his arm wrapped around Seto’s shoulder and tried some dimwitted jokes along the  way. The evening ended with the three siblings and their new friend making their way back home.


End file.
